


Wenn aus Münster Meer wird

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Songfic, Thiel schnackt Platt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein warmer Sommerabend, er hatte hervorragendes Essen vor sich stehen und er saß mit den Menschen an einem Tisch, die er eigentlich am liebsten mochte. Er hätte glücklich sein können. Aber es war ihm alles zu viel. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Gespräche, zu viele Eindrücke. Und zu viel Boerne. Sie waren doch mal sowas wie Freunde gewesen. Warum hatten sie das kaputt machen müssen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn aus Münster Meer wird

**Author's Note:**

> Hier der Link zu dem Lied, das diese Geschichte inspiriert hat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9SCQu2qUVA  
> Nees in'n Wind von Ina Müller. Da die Geschichte recht lang geworden ist, sind die Songtextanteile darin entsprechend klein.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt und wünsche viel Spaß!

Grimmig zog Thiel sein Jackett an und blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel. Er hatte eben erst geduscht, doch seine Haare klebten ihm schon wieder verschwitzt auf der Stirn. Warum hatte die Klemm sich auch ausgerechnet den Hochsommer und eine wahre Hitzeperiode für ihr Dienstjubiläum aussuchen müssen? Und warum hatte er überhaupt nochmal versprochen zur Feier zu erscheinen? Neben den paar Kollegen, die da sein würden, bestanden die Gäste vermutlich aus mindestens der Hälfte von Münsters High Society. Oder wie man das nannte. Da war er ja nun wirklich mehr als fehl am Platze. Aber er konnte es sich im Moment auch nicht erlauben, der Klemm quer zu kommen. Der einzige Vorteil an der illustren Runde war vielleicht, dass Boerne dann wohl den ganzen Abend schwer beschäftigt sein würde und vor lauter Händeschütteln, Small Talk machen und Arschkriechen keine Zeit haben würde, seine Anwesenheit auch nur zu registrieren. Beim Gedanken an Boerne seufzte Thiel laut auf und pfefferte die Krawatte, von der er kurz überlegt hatte, ob er sie umbinden sollte, zurück aufs Bett. Das war aber irgendwie auch eine verfahrene Situation, in der sie steckten.

„Scheiße.“, murmelte Thiel bei einem Blick auf die Uhr und wusste selbst nicht so genau, was er jetzt gerade eigentlich alles scheiße fand. Er war jedenfalls spät dran und hatte überhaupt keine Lust, unter Menschen zu gehen. Ein letzter sehnsüchtiger Blick auf seinen Balkon – da könnte er an diesem Abend so schön sitzen – dann schnappte er sich den Blumenstrauß für die Klemm (irgendwie hatten die Blumen heute Morgen noch viel frischer ausgesehen, vielleicht hätte er sie doch nochmal ins Wasser stellen sollen?) und eilte los.

Er kam zwar nicht unbedingt pünktlich, aber er schien zumindest auch nicht der letzte zu sein, denn der Kellner des Restaurants – zu seinem Leidwesen war es das gleiche, in dem er vor einigen Wochen mit Boerne zu Abend gegessen hatte – begrüßte ihn als ‘ersten der Nachzügler’ und führte ihn durch das Lokal auf die Terrasse. Hier standen eingedeckte runde Tische, an denen vereinzelt bereits Leute saßen, andere standen in Grüppchen zusammen an den Stehtischen im Garten und unterhielten sich.

Thiel ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen, erkannte hin und wieder jemanden, und winkte Nadeshda und Frau Haller zu, die, jede mit einem Glas Sekt in der Hand, im Schatten standen und sich bereits prächtig zu amüsieren schienen. Boerne war dankenswerterweise nirgends zu entdecken und endlich fand Thiel Frau Klemm. Sie stand rauchend an einem der Tische im hinteren Bereich des Gartens und plauderte angeregt mit einigen Leuten, die er nicht kannte, und… mit seinem Vater. Na toll. Hätte ihm ja klar sein müssen, dass der auch hier sein würde. Thiel verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis einfach wieder zu gehen, aber bevor er sich in die eine oder andere Richtung in Bewegung setzen konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Thiel drehte sich um und sah sich Boerne gegenüber. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Hallo Frank.“, begrüßter er ihn. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob ich dich hier sehen würde.“

„Mir blieb ja kaum was anderes übrig.“, erwiderte Thiel kurz angebunden. „Ich muss auch erst mal der Klemm hallo sagen.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er demonstrativ den leicht zerrupften Blumenstrauß in die Höhe, drehte sich um und ließ Boerne einfach stehen. Er widerstand dem Impuls sich umzudrehen und zurückzuschauen nur mühsam. Aber Boernes enttäuschter Blick würde seine Laune nun auch nicht gerade heben. Zielstrebig ging er hinüber zu Frau Klemm.

„Ah Thiel. Mit Ihnen hatte ich ja fast nicht mehr gerechnet. Wie schön, dass Sie auch schon da sind.“, sagte Frau Klemm, als er ihren Tisch erreicht hatte, und drückte ihre Zigarette in dem darauf stehenden Aschenbecher aus. Thiel ignorierte diese kleine Spitze einfach und warf stattdessen ein „Moin“ in die Runde. „Frau Klemm. Vaddern.“

„Nett, dass ich meinen Sohn auch nochmal zu Gesicht kriege.“

Naja, er war vielleicht nicht unbedingt wild auf Gesellschaft gewesen in letzter Zeit, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, ihm jetzt Vorwürfe zu machen. Thiel wollte schon zu einer patzigen Antwort ansetzen, als ihm wieder einfiel, wo er war und warum. Also drückte er stattdessen Frau Klemm die Blumen in die Hand und sagte:

„Ja, also alles Gute nochmal. So lange dabei: das muss man erst mal hinkriegen.“

Die Staatsanwältin beäugte misstrauisch den Blumenstrauß, aus dem jetzt Blütenblätter auf den Tisch rieselten und meinte:

„Machen Sie sich mal keine falschen Hoffnungen, Thiel. Ich bleibe Ihnen noch etwas erhalten, trotz der vielen Dienstjahre, die ich schon auf dem Buckel habe.“

Thiel lachte halbherzig und gab einen nichtssagenden Laut von sich. Frau Klemm nickte ihren Gesprächspartnern von vorhin freundlich zu, dann nahm sie Thiel beiseite.

„Ich habe die Sache mit den von Maienhaupts übrigens wieder hingebogen, Thiel. Sie haben die Beschwerde gegen Sie zurückgezogen und auch die Presse zurückgepfiffen.“, sagte sie mit gesenkter Stimme, während sie Richtung Terrasse gingen.

„Was hätte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach tun sollen?“, ereiferte Thiel sich. „Der Mann war nun mal Hauptverdächtiger in einer Mordermittlung, da werde ich ihn sicherlich nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, nur weil er ein von und zu irgendwas ist und zu einer ach so renommierten Familie gehört.“ Diese Diskussion hatten sie in den letzten Tagen gefühlte tausend Mal geführt und Thiel beabsichtigte nicht, seinen Standpunkt dazu auch nur um einen Millimeter zu verrücken.

„Aber der Mann hat sich als unschuldig erwiesen. Sie hätten ein bisschen feinfühliger vorgehen und den Fall auch viel früher zum Abschluss bringen können, wenn Sie auf Boerne gehört und Ihre privaten Fehden außen vor gelassen hätten.“

Thiel schnaubte nur. Private Fehden? Was dachte die Klemm denn bitte? Aber in einigen Punkten hatte sie ja schon Recht. Ungeduldig und mies gelaunt war er vielleicht wirklich grober und unfreundlicher gewesen als nötig. Möglicherweise war er auch mit seinen Gedanken nicht immer hundertprozentig bei der Sache gewesen und Boernes Einmischungen, die sich letztlich leider als entscheidender Hinweis herausgestellt hatten, hatte er zunächst schlichtweg ignoriert. Alles in allem hatte er sich wohl bei der Aufklärung des Falles zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert. Aber er konnte ja auch nichts dafür, dass alles einfach scheiße lief in letzter Zeit.

„Naja“, meinte die Staatsanwältin. „Die Sache ich ja jetzt erledigt. In Zukunft sind Sie einfach etwas diplomatischer, Thiel. Und jetzt lassen Sie uns feiern. Sie haben auch noch gar nichts zu trinken.“

Damit ließ Frau Klemm ihn stehen, um neu eingetroffene Gäste zu begrüßen, und Thiel ging erst einmal zur Bar, um sich ein Bier zu holen. Wenn er schon hier sein musste, wollte er wenigstens etwas zu trinken haben. Und vielleicht ergab sich ja nach dem Essen schnell eine Gelegenheit, bei der er unauffällig verschwinden konnte. Denn er wollte einfach nur weg und am liebsten allein sein.

Als er wenig später mit einem Glas in der Hand wieder nach draußen trat, waren die Gäste gerade dabei, ihre Plätze zum Essen einzunehmen. Thiel steuerte auf einen noch fast leeren Tisch zu. Er kannte die beiden Männer, die dort saßen, nicht, aber vielleicht kam er ja so um nervige Gespräche drum rum. Dummerweise wurde er in diesem Moment gerufen.

„Herr Thiel! Chef?“ Nadeshda. „Wir sitzen hier drüben.“ Sie deutete auf den leeren Platz neben sich, der anscheinend für ihn bestimmt war. Daneben saßen Frau Haller, sein Vater und Boerne. Kacke. Kannte der hier nicht irgendwelche wichtigen Persönlichkeiten, bei denen er sitzen musste? Eigentlich hatte Thiel es doch vermeiden wollen, Boerne heute Abend allzu oft über den Weg zu laufen. Aber er konnte ja jetzt auch schlecht so tun, als hätte er Nadeshda gar nicht gehört, er hatte schließlich schon zu ihr herüber gesehen. Also lenkte er seine Schritte widerwillig zu _seinem_ Platz. Die paar Stunden mit Boerne würde er schon überstehen. Und die anderen waren ja auch dabei, da würde er sicher nicht auf die Idee kommen, bestimmte Dinge zu erwähnen oder gar mit ihm darüber reden zu wollen.

„Ah, mein lieber Thiel. Ich dachte schon, Sie würden uns sträflich vernachlässigen wollen.“, kommentierte Boerne dann auch nur, als er den Tisch erreichte. Er klang eigentlich wie immer, aber statt eine wohlüberlegte Geste auszuführen spielten seine Hände nervös mit der Serviette. Thiel fragte sich, ob das sonst noch jemandem auffiel.

„Hab’ Sie nur nicht gesehen.“, grummelte Thiel als Antwort, während er sich in seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

„Und dass, wo das Fräulein Krusenstern heute so bezaubernd aussieht, und Alberich in ihrer goldigen Gewandung strahlt wie das Rheingold selbst.“ So schwülstig konnte auch nur Boerne Komplimente machen. Nadeshda und Frau Haller schienen sich aber zu freuen und prosteten sich erst gegenseitig und dann Boerne zu. Die Stimmung war für Thiels Geschmack viel zu gut. Glücklicherweise wurde das fröhliche Geplänkel am Tisch von Frau Klemm unterbrochen, die sich erhob, alle begrüßte, ihnen für ihr Kommen und ihre Glückwünsche dankte. Und als sei das noch nicht genug der Worte, folgten darauf kurze Reden von verschiedenen Menschen, die Thiel alle nicht kannte. Und sie alle redeten den gleichen Blödsinn, nutzten die gleichen leeren Worthülsen, machten die gleichen blöden Witze. Es hörte sich nicht danach an, als würde auch nur einer von ihnen Frau Klemm ansatzweise gut kennen. Trotzdem fiel Thiel höflich in den Applaus ein, als endlich auch der letzte Redner verstummt war, und Frau Klemm darum bat, dass nun die Vorspeise aufgetragen werden möge.

Es war ein warmer Sommerabend, er hatte hervorragendes Essen vor sich stehen und er saß mit den Menschen an einem Tisch, die er eigentlich am liebsten mochte. Er hätte glücklich sein können. Aber es war ihm alles zu viel. Zu viele Menschen, zu viele Gespräche, zu viele Eindrücke. Und zu viel Boerne. Sie waren doch mal sowas wie Freunde gewesen. Warum hatten sie das kaputt machen müssen?

Thiel hielt sich während des Essens so gut es ging aus der Unterhaltung raus, warf nur hin und wieder ein „Aha“ oder „Mmh“ ein, wenn es anscheinend von ihm erwartet wurde, und wünschte sich ansonsten weit weg. Er spürte und nahm aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, dass Boerne ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Aber er tat sein Bestes, das zu ignorieren und dem anderen ja nicht in die Augen zu sehen. Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass Boerne auch schweigsamer war als sonst. Die anderen schien das jedoch nicht weiter zu stören. Munter unterhielten sie sich und Thiel kam es vor, als hätte er Varianten des Gesprochenen schon vorher in hundertfacher Ausführung gehört.

 

_Hast du dat al hört_

_As ob mi dat wat scheert_

_Dat sünd jümme de sülven Frogen_

_Wo foken heff ik nu al logen_

_Un ik… ik much hier blots weg_

 

Doch weg konnte Thiel noch nicht. Denn nach dem Hauptgang, als die ganze Gesellschaft schon leiser und träger geworden war, verkündete Frau Klemm gut gelaunt, dass sie den Nachtisch einfach auf später verschieben würden. Wahrscheinlich brauchte die Gute erst mal eine Raucherpause. Plätze wurden getauscht, Grüppchen fanden sich zusammen, man redete oder schlenderte durch den Garten, und Thiel beobachtete, wie Frau Klemm sich tatsächlich eine Zigarette ansteckte und genüsslich daran zog. Er seufzte, nahm sein Glas vom Tisch und ging hinüber zum Rand der Terrasse. Die anderen waren so beschäftigt und in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie sein Fortgehen gar nicht bemerkten. Dachte er. Er hatte sich gerade gegen das Geländer gelehnt und starrte in den Garten, als sich jemand neben ihn stellte. Thiel musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass es Boerne war.

„Du gehst mir aus dem Weg.“, stellte Boerne fest. Thiel sah nur ganz kurz zu ihm hinüber. Es war total ungewohnt, dass Boerne ihn neuerdings – zumindest, wenn sonst niemand dabei war – so selbstverständlich duzte, nachdem sie über Jahre hinweg immer beim Sie geblieben waren. Das war so viel sicherer gewesen. Aber jetzt wäre es vermutlich nur noch blödsinnig.

„Wundert dich das?“, ging Thiel auf Boernes Aussage ein.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich hatte gedacht, gehofft, dass wir wenigstens normal miteinander reden könnten.“

„Schön, dass das für dich alles so einfach ist.“, zischte Thiel.

„Das glaubst du also?“, fragte Boerne. „Dass mir das alles ganz leicht fällt, ja?“

Thiel sah ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig an, sah den unsicheren und verletzten Blick, entdeckte dunkle Schatten unter Boernes Augen. Er seufzte.

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht.“ Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Bist du noch sauer auf mich?“, fragte Boerne dann.

„Nein. Doch. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“ Und Thiel wusste wirklich nicht, ob er sauer auf Boerne war. Ein wenig vielleicht schon. Und auf sich selbst. Aber in erster Linie fühlte er sich immer noch überrumpelt und überfordert und überhaupt war ihm alles einfach zu viel. Und über Gefühle reden wollte er jetzt schon mal gar nicht. Weder über seine eigenen noch über Boernes. Er wollte nicht mal drüber nachdenken.

„Und wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“

Na super. Ganz tolle Frage, Boerne. Wenn er das wüsste. Am liebsten wäre ihm, es wäre einfach alles so wie früher. Bloß keine Veränderungen. Wenn sie den Abend von vor drei Wochen einfach aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen könnten, das wäre gut. Aber das würde ihnen wohl beiden nicht gelingen.

„Keine Ahnung.“, erwiderte Thiel deshalb.

„Willst du nicht zumindest mal drüber nachdenken, ob wir nicht wenigstens wieder…“

„Boerne“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich…“ Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn eine junge Frau trat zu ihnen und redete einfach drauf los.

„Professor Boerne! Wie gut, dass ich Sie endlich erwische. Ich muss Ihnen unbedingt erzählen, wer…“ Die Frau verstummte, als Boerne eine Hand hob und ihr halbherzig zulächelte. Dann legte er Thiel eine Hand auf den Arm. Thiel wollte gerne zurückweichen, aber das hätte ja auch lächerlich ausgesehen. Also ließ er Boernes Berührung geschehen. Boerne sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Denk wenigstens drüber nach, ja?“

Thiel konnte nicht anders als zu nicken und erst dann gestatte Boerne es, dass die Frau sich bei ihm einhakte und ihn davonführte. Thiel trank den Rest seines Bieres, blickte Boerne hinterher und seufzte. Was für eine Scheiße!

 

_Stoh hier mit mien Beer_

_Ik weet, wo ik nu lever weer_

_Un ik dink dor över no_

_Ob ik ohne wat to seggen goh_

_Wiel ik... much hier blots weg_

 

Die Klemm würde es ihm sicher übel nehmen, wenn er sich jetzt einfach aus dem Staub machte. Der Gedanke war zwar verlockend, würde ihm aber letztlich nur Ärger einhandeln. Also ging er wieder hinüber zu seinem Tisch, ließ es zu, dass Frau Haller ihn in ein Gespräch verwickelte und erwartete sehnsüchtig den Moment, in dem er endlich guten Gewissens nach Hause gehen konnte. Thiel schaffte es am Ende sogar, sich von Frau Klemm zu verabschieden und zu verschwinden, ohne dass Boerne was davon mitbekam.

Zu Fuß ging Thiel durch das nächtliche Münster. Es war immer noch so warm, dass er das Jackett, das er schon viel früher am Abend abgelegt hatte, einfach über dem Arm trug. So sehr Münster in den letzten Jahren auch zu seinem zu Hause geworden war, jetzt gerade konnte er die Stadt und die Menschen darin einfach nicht ertragen.

 

_Ik kann nich mehr_

_Mien Kopp hangt scheef…_

_Mien Hart liggt quer_

_Ik kann’t hier nich mehr utholn_

_Ik mütt mien Nees in’n Wind holn_

_Ik will an’t Meer…_

_Plattbarft dör’n Sand…_

_Bi windig Weder_

_Un lopen, bit dat weh deiht_

_De Wind mi ut’n Moors fleit_

 

Viel zu viel schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum, das er erst mal für sich sortieren musste. Er brauchte ein Pause von Münster und den Menschen darin und von seinem Leben, das irgendwie einfach nicht mehr funktionierte im Moment.

Zu Hause angekommen fuhr Thiel seinen PC hoch und rief die Seite der Bahn auf. Eigentlich kaufte er seine Tickets ja am liebsten am Schalter bei einer Person, aber er konnte ja wenigstens schon mal nachgucken, wann am nächsten Morgen der erste Zug Richtung Norden fahren würde. Die Suchmaske schlug die Strecke Münster-Hamburg vor. Das war ja eigentlich auch der einzige Weg, den er ab und an mit dem Zug zurücklegte. Aber Hamburg war jetzt nicht der richtige Ort für ihn. Hamburg war zu voll, zu viel Stadt, nicht zum Nachdenken geeignet. Was er jetzt brauchte, waren Abgelegenheit und Weite und vor allem keine Menschen. Und kein Boerne.

Um kurz vor zehn am nächsten Morgen würde ein Intercity fahren, über Hamburg, ohne Umsteigen, bis gleich an die Ostsee. Das war genau das richtige. Morgen Nachmittag würde er schon am Meer sein.

Rasch packte er einige Klamotten in eine Reisetasche. Die nötigen Telefonate würde er morgen früh im Zug erledigen, dafür war es jetzt schon viel zu spät. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich schlafen legen, aber es war immer noch so unglaublich warm und die Hitze staute sich so sehr in seiner Wohnung, dass an Schlaf eigentlich gar nicht zu denken war. Also holte er sich noch ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich auf den Balkon. Wenn er schon ans Meer fuhr, um den Kopf klar zu kriegen, und um ein paar Tage alles hinter sich zu lassen, dann machte es auch nichts, wenn er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde.

 

_Ik kiek mi noch mol üm_

_Buten schient nu al de Sünn_

_Ik heff vun all dat hier genuch_

_Un nehm denn eersten Autozuch_

_Wiel ik… ik much hier blots weg_

Der Intercity hatte eine halbe Stunde Verspätung, aber das war nichts, worüber Thiel sich heute aufregen konnte. Als der Zug endlich eingefahren war, suchte er geduldig nach einem feien Sitzplatz und als er langsam aus dem Münsteraner Hauptbahnhof rollte, fühlte Thiel sich schon ein kleines bisschen befreiter.

Eine Weile sah er einfach aus dem Fenster, dann kramte er sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche. Nadeshda ging nach dem zweiten Klingeln ran, obwohl auch sie eigentlich Wochenende und frei hatte.

„Chef, was gibt’s?“, meldete sie sich.

„Moin, Nadeshda. Hören Sie mal, ich komme nächste Woche nicht ins Büro.“  
„Sind sie krank?“, Nadeshda klang ein wenig besorgt.

„Nee, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich gönne mir nur einen kleinen Urlaub. Davon habe ich noch ’ne Menge und so viele Über…“ Thiel unterbrach sich, weil sie gerade den Bahnhof Osnabrück verlassen hatten, und eine genervte Bahnmitarbeiterin die zugestiegenen Fahrgäste an Bord begrüßte. Als die von Rauschen begleitete Durchsage mit einem lauten Knacken endete, fuhr Thiel fort:

„…ich hab’ noch jede Menge Überstunden und Sie können das doch sicher organisieren, nicht wahr?“

„Klar, Chef. Mache ich. Wie lange nehmen Sie denn frei?“

„Erst mal ’ne Woche. Vielleicht auch zwei. Ich hab’ ja eine gute Vertretung.“

Nadeshda lachte. Dann sagte sie ernster: „Vielleicht ist das eine gute Idee.“

Sie hatte seine schlechte Laune in den vergangenen Wochen ja auch meist als erste und ziemlich direkt abgekriegt.

„Danke, Nadeshda.“, sagte Thiel und beendete das Gespräch.

 

Anschließend wählte er eine weitere Nummer. Diesmal dauerte es viel länger, bis jemand abnahm.

„Ferienhof Wilmen.“, meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme. Thiel lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Moinsen, Clara. Frank Thiel hier.“

„Dat gifft dat nich. Vun di heff ik ja al lang nix nich hört.“

„Tja. Segg mol, hest du villicht en Ruum för mi?”

„Na, unsere Sprache hast du ja noch nicht verlernt.“, lachte Clara. „Wann wollt ihr denn vorbei kommen?“

„Ich komme allein. Und heute Nachmittag? Ich sitze schon im Zug.“ Thiel hörte Clara leise schnauben.

„Düwel ook, Frank. Du hast’s aber eilig. Dir ist schon klar, dass Sommerferien sind, oder? Ich bin komplett ausgebucht.“

„Ich nehme auch einen Schlafsack auf dem Heuboden.“

„Na, ich werd’ dich schon irgendwo unter kriegen und wenn’s im alten Knechtezimmer ist.“

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Du büst en Schatt, Clara.“

„Ja, ik weet. Aver ik frei mi op di, mien Jung.”

 

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Thiel endlich auf dem Ferienhof Wilmen eintraf. Der alte Bauernhof hatte sich kaum verändert. Auf der linken Seite das Wohnhaus mit den Ferienwohnungen, rechts der Stall, in dem nur noch eine Hand voll Kühe und ein paar Pferde zu Hause waren. Jetzt standen die Tiere jedoch auf den Weiden hinter und neben dem Stall. Ein paar Hühner liefen dazwischen herum und mitten im Hof lag eine Katze faul in der Sonne. Feriengäste waren nirgends zu sehen; die lagen bei dem Wetter wohl alle am Strand. Das Bild, das sich Thiel bot, unterschied sich kaum von damals, als er im Sommer, nach dem er die Schule verlassen hatte, zum ersten Mal den Hof betreten hatte. Damals hatte die Familie Wilmen noch nicht von Feriengästen, sondern ausschließlich von der Landwirtschaft und ihren Milchkühen gelebt, und Thiel hatte den Sommer bei ihnen verbracht, jede anfallende Arbeit erledigt und sich so ein ordentliches Taschengeld verdient. Später war er mit Susanne wieder hierhergekommen und irgendwann auch mit Lukas. Man brauchte vom Hof aus nur zehn Minuten bis man am Strand war und dort in der Ostsee hatte er Lukas das Schwimmen beigebracht. Aber das war jetzt alles schon so viele Jahre her, dass es ihm kaum noch real vorkam.

Thiel wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ein Hund bellend aus dem Stall gesaust kam und ihn dann schwanzwedelnd begrüßte.

„Na, wer bist du denn?“ Er bückte sich, um das Tier zu streicheln.

„Das ist Lisbeth.“

Thiel sah auf und blickte in Clara Wilmens sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. Sie war hinter dem Hund aus dem Stall getreten und streckte jetzt die Arme aus. Thiel umarmte sie herzlich. Claras Haar war grau geworden und fiel ihr in langen Strähnen über die Schultern. Sie musste inzwischen schon um die siebzig sein, wirkte aber noch immer so fit und dynamisch, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Mensch Frank. Ich hätte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich nochmal hier blicken lassen würdest. Dabei ist es doch von Hamburg wirklich nur ein Katzensprung bis hierher. Und wo hast du deine Frau und deinen Sohn gelassen?“

Wo war die Zeit geblieben? Thiel seufzte lächelnd.

„Das ist alles eine etwas längere Geschichte.“, sagte er.

„Na dann. Komm du erst mal richtig an. Ich habe dir übrigens wirklich das alte Zimmer über dem Stall hergerichtet. Das hat zwar nicht unbedingt die modernste Ausstattung, aber du hast dort alles, was du brauchst.“

„Dann geh ich mal auspacken. Den Weg finde ich sicher noch.“

„Und danach kommst du in die Küche. Ich mache uns etwas zum Abendessen.“

Eigentlich hatte Thiel vorgehabt, erst einmal runter zum Strand zu gehen, das Meer zu sehen. Aber er konnte Clara ihre Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Und ein wenig hungrig war er auch. Also bezog er das kleine Zimmer, in dem er auch bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt hier geschlafen hatte, duschte kurz in dem winzigen Bad gleich nebenan, zog sich frische Klamotten an, und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Wohnhaus.

 

Clara briet gerade fangfrischen Fisch und Bratkartoffeln und Thiel machte sich nützlich, indem er den Tisch deckte. Er erfuhr, dass Claras Mann Hauke vor ein paar Jahren gestorben war. Clara lebte jetzt allein auf dem Hof, aber ihr Sohn Matthias, seine Frau und die Enkelkinder griffen ihr unter die Arme, wann immer sie konnten. Und Thiel erzählte Clara von seiner Scheidung, davon dass seine Exfrau mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn nach Neuseeland ausgewandert war und wie sehr er Lukas vermisste. Er erzählte auch von Münster und seinem Vater, von seiner Arbeit und von Boerne, und dass er eigentlich viel glücklicher in Münster war, als er sich das anfangs hätte vorstellen können.

„Und wieso bist du dann so plötzlich hier?“, fragte Clara. Sie hatte schon immer ein Gespür für die Dinge gehabt, die unausgesprochen geblieben waren. Das Essen war großartig gewesen und Thiel half ihr gerade, das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Er seufzte laut, bevor er antwortete.

„Es läuft halt im Moment nicht so besonders. Und ich wollte ans Meer. Mir den Kopf ein bisschen durchpusten lassen.“

Clara lächelte wissend. „Mit den Füßen im Sand, dem Wind in den Ohren und der Ostsee vor Augen kann man immer noch am besten nachdenken, nicht wahr?“

Thiel nickte. So war es schon immer gewesen und so würde es immer sein.

„Hast du ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten auf der Arbeit?“

„Nee. Da lief zwar in letzter Zeit auch nicht alles optimal, aber das isses nicht.“

„Eine Frauengeschichte?“

„Nicht direkt.“

„Willst du drüber reden?“

„Nee, eigentlich nicht.“

„Dann trinken wir aber wenigstens einen drauf.“ Clara holte eine Flasche mit Bügelverschluss und klarem Inhalt aus einem Schrank und stellte sie zusammen mit zwei kleinen Gläsern auf den Küchentisch.

„Ist das etwa der Selbstgebrannte?“, fragte Thiel misstrauisch. Daran hatte er keine guten Erinnerungen – eigentlich hatte er gar keine Erinnerungen daran und die, die nicht gut waren, bezogen sich jeweils auf den Morgen, nachdem er in den Genuss von Claras Schnaps gekommen war. Clara zwinkerte ihm zu und mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln goss sie die beiden Gläser voll.

„Ach, was soll’s.“, meinte Thiel und griff nach einem Glas. „Proost.“ Er trank und schüttelte sich dann erst mal. An den Geschmack konnte er sich interessanterweise dann doch noch erinnern. „Genau wie früher.”, stellte er fest. Clara füllte ihre Gläser auf und sie ließen sich wieder gemeinsam am Küchentisch nieder.

„Und du arbeitest immer noch bei der Mordkommission?“, fragte Clara.

Thiel grinste. „Und du liest immer noch so viele Krimis, ja?“

Clara zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Erzähl doch mal: was ist denn da so los in Münster?“

„Ach weißt du, das ist immer nur halb so spektakulär wie in deinen Büchern.“

„Ich will trotzdem was hören.“, forderte Clara energisch.

„Was darf’s denn sein? Moorleiche, Mumie, inzestuöses Familiendrama?“

„Dann fang doch mal mit der Mumie an.“

Also erzählte Thiel und Clara hörte ihm gespannt zu und unterbrach ihn hin und wieder mit Fragen, wenn er sich in der Geschichte selbst überholte. Ein paar Stunden, einige Fälle und etliche Gläser Schnaps später hob Clara den Zeigefinger.

„Also dieser Rechtsmediziner, dieser, dieser…“

„Boerne.“, half Thiel ihr aus.

„Genau. Dieser Boerne. Das scheint mir ein ganz feiner Kerl zu sein.“

Thiel sah sie verblüfft an. „Das wüsst’ ich aber.“, nuschelte er.

„Ach was, du magst den doch auch.“

„Pff.“

Und ehe er sichs versah, trank Thiel einen weiteren Schnaps und begann Clara dann doch davon zu erzählen, warum Boerne ganz und gar kein feiner Kerl war, und dass er sie zwar mal für sowas wie Freunde gehalten hatte, und er ihn eigentlich meistens ganz gern mochte, aber dass sich das mit der Freundschaft jetzt wohl auch erledigt hatte, und dass Boerne ja auch erst der Grund war, warum er überhaupt aus Münster geflüchtet war.

 

*

 

Etwa drei Wochen zuvor:

 

Es war warm und da war es definitiv nicht die schönste Aufgabe, im Büro zu sitzen und stapelweise Papierkram zu erledigen. Thiel sah seufzend von seiner Arbeit auf und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es durchaus vertretbar war, jetzt erst mal Mittagspause zu machen. Hunger hatte er bei der Hitze zwar keinen, schon gar nicht auf das fettige Kantinenessen, aber eine Pause wollte er sich trotzdem gönnen. Er könnte ja auch einfach ein paar Schritte gehen und sich unterwegs ein schönes Eis holen. Vielleicht hatte Nadeshda ja Lust mitzukommen. Thiel musste allerdings feststellen, dass seine Kollegin gar nicht in ihrem Büro war, sondern vermutlich schon längst selbst Mittag machte. Thiel lief also allein los und als er so vor der Eisdiele stand, entschied er spontan, dass er der Rechtsmedizin einen Besuch abstatten würde. So konnte er – natürlich nach der Pause – Boerne gleich nach dem letzten Bericht fragen und diesen vielleicht sogar schon mitnehmen. Das war doch wirklich ein hervorragender Vorwand, die eigenen Protokolle noch ein wenig aufzuschieben. Also kaufte Thiel drei Becher Eis. Darüber, welche Sorten der Professor bevorzugte, musste er nicht lange nachdenken, bei Frau Haller konnte er allerdings nur raten. Aber er hoffte mit ein paar Klassikern schon halbwegs richtig zu liegen.

In der Rechtsmedizin war alles ruhig, aber die Schiebetür war offen und es brannte Licht. Also musste wohl jemand da sein.

„Boerne?“, rief Thiel.

„In meinem Büro.“, kam prompt die Antwort. Thiel trat ein und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den Stuhl vor Boernes Schreibtisch.

„Ist Frau Haller gar nicht da?“ Thiel hielt sich nicht mit langen Begrüßungen auf.

„Macht Mittagspause. Als ob die halbe Portion das nötig hätte.“, sagte Boerne und sah von seinem PC auf.

„Und Sie?“, fragte Thiel.

„Meine exzellent formulierten und auf den Punkt gebrachten Berichte, die Sie so wenig zu schätzen wissen, schreiben sich nun einmal leider nicht von selbst.“

„Davor bin ich auch geflüchtet. Also vor Papierkram. Ich habe Eis mitgebracht.“

Thiel packte die Becher aus und Boernes Miene hellte sich auf. „Thiel, manchmal übertreffen Sie sich wirklich selbst.“, freute Boerne sich. „Lassen Sie mich noch schnell den Satz zu Ende tippen und seien Sie doch so gut und stellen Sie Alberichs Eis ins Kühlfach. Die sieben müsste frei sein.“

Thiel nickte und ging aus Boernes Büro und hinüber zu der Wand mit Kühlfächern. Und so schnell er die Tür zur Nummer sieben geöffnet hatte, so schnell schloss er sie auch wieder. Thiel machte für einen Moment die Augen zu und atmete laut aus.

„Boerne!“

„Mmh?“

„Die sieben ist belegt.“

„Wie bitte? Das kann doch nicht…“ Boernes Stimme kam näher und er trat jetzt neben ihn. „Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Da liegt ja noch die Wasserleiche drin. Kein schöner Anblick, aber hochinteressant.“  
„Das will ich alles gar nicht so genau wissen.“, wiegelte Thiel ab. „Erinnern Sie sich lieber dran, welches Fach noch nicht besetzt ist.“

Boerne rieb sich nachdenklich übers Kinn und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

„Ihre komischen Reime haben doch noch nie funktioniert.“, kommentierte Thiel. Aber Boerne hob den Zeigefinger.

„Oh doch, mein lieber Thiel. Das ist eine hervorragende Merkmethode. Die Nummer neun!“ Er deutete auf die entsprechende Tür. „Wie schön es ist, mal frei zu sein, freut sich heut die Nummer neun.“ Boerne machte die Tür auf und das Fach war tatsächlich leer.

„Das war doch jetzt pures Glück.“, grinste Thiel.

„Das hätten Sie wohl gern.“

 

Sie machten es sich in Boernes Büro bequem und löffelten genüsslich ihr Eis.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Ihren Kicker mal wieder ausgepackt.“, stellte Thiel nach einer Weile fest und deutete auf den Tisch, den er schon lange nicht mehr in der Rechtsmedizin hatte stehen sehen.

„Hm.“, machte Boerne. „Alberich fährt demnächst in Urlaub und hat gehofft, sich ein wenig Taschengeld erspielen zu können. Aber da ist sie bei mir natürlich an den Falschen geraten.“

„Wie viel hat sie Ihnen denn schon abgeknöpft?“, schmunzelte Thiel.

„Thiel!“, protestierte Boerne. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mich von einer Frau, die sich größenmäßig in etwa auf dem Niveau der Spielfiguren befindet, besiegen lasse!“

„Wie viel, Boerne?“ Thiel grinste jetzt breit, denn Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn schmollend an.

„120 Euro. Diese Woche.“, gab er zu.

„Hab’ ich’s doch gewusst.“ Thiel hatte einmal gesehen, wie Frau Haller spielte, und es hatte wohl niemand eine reelle Chance gegen sie.

„Aber _Sie_ schaffen es nicht, mich zu schlagen.“, stieß Boerne sehr überzeugt hervor.

„Ach so? Wollen Sie’s drauf ankommen lassen?“

„Bitte!“ Boerne erhob sich, schlüpfte aus seinem weißen Laborkittel und rieb sich die Hände.

„Na dann wollen wir mal.“, sagte Thiel und stand ebenfalls auf.

Die Partie war ebenso ein fußballerischer wie ein verbaler Schlagabtausch und Thiel amüsierte sich prächtig. So konnte man sich eine sommerliche Mittagspause doch gefallen lassen. Es stand neun zu neun und es war reiner Zufall, dass Thiel den zehnten Treffer als Erster erzielen konnte. Trotzdem stieß er siegreich die Faust in die Luft und lachte über Boernes pikierten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Chapeau, Thiel. Das war zwar mehr Glück als Können, aber ich fürchte, ich muss mich Ihnen nichtsdestotrotz geschlagen geben.“

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf.“ Thiel grinste ihn an.

„Essen wir heute Abend zusammen?“, fragte Boerne da.

„Klar. Aber Sie haben verloren, also sind Sie fürs Kochen zuständig.“, stimmte Thiel sofort zu. Sie hatten schon länger nicht mehr zusammen gekocht und das würde sicher mal wieder nett werden.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, wir könnten Essen gehen. Ich lade Sie ein.“ Irgendwie klang Boerne zurückhaltend, als sei er sich nicht sicher, was Thiel von dem Vorschlag halten würde. Dabei war es doch nun wirklich egal, ob er seine Spielschulden in der heimischen Küche oder in irgendeinem Restaurant einlöste.

„Okay. Ja, warum nicht.“, sagte Thiel deshalb. „Solange Sie mich nicht in irgendsoein Schickimicki-Lokal schleppen, gerne.“

Boernes Miene verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Es wird Ihnen gefallen. Ich hole Sie um sieben ab.“

„Gut.“, bestätigte Thiel. „Dann mache ich mich mal wieder auf den Weg. Haben Sie schon einen Bericht für mich, den ich gleich mitnehmen kann?“

„Den schicke ich Ihnen nachher rüber.“

„Alles klar. Dann bis später.“ Thiel war schon fast an der Tür, als Boerne ihm hinterherrief:

„Thiel?“ Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sah Boerne abwartend an. „Ich freu mich.“ Thiel nickte und kehrte dann zu seinem eigenen Papierkram zurück.

 

Am Abend klingelte Boerne schon um zehn vor sieben an seiner Wohnungstür und natürlich war er noch nicht fertig. Thiel hatte gerade sein Hemd übergeworfen und knöpfte es zu, während er öffnete.

„Moin.“

Boerne starrte ihn irritiert an. Thiel sah an sich herunter. Er konnte sich doch nun wirklich noch nicht vollgekleckert haben. Das Hemd hatte er schließlich gerade erst aus dem Schrank geholt.

„Boerne, Sie wollen mir doch hoffentlich nicht zu verstehen geben, dass ich auch eine Krawatte brauche?!“

„Was?“ Boerne sah ihm jetzt ins Gesicht. „Nein. Sie sehen…“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich meine: so kann ich Sie durchaus als meine Begleitung für den heutigen Abend akzeptieren.“

„Prima. Dann können wir auch los.“, sagte Thiel, schloss den letzten Knopf, griff nach einer leichten Jacke und steckte noch seinen Schlüssel ein.

In dem Restaurant, das Boerne für sie ausgesucht hatte, war Thiel noch nie gewesen und von außen sah es schon ziemlich fein aus. Aber es war nicht allzu groß, gemütlich eingerichtet und nach hinten raus schien es eine Terrasse und sogar einen Garten zu geben. Gut gelaunt und hungrig ließ er sich an einen kleinen Tisch in einer Nische führen und nahm gegenüber von Boerne Platz. Ein Kellner brachte ihnen die Karten und Thiel sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, dass das Restaurant, zumindest seiner Ansicht nach, dann doch eher zur gehobenen Preisklasse gehörte. Da Boerne jeden Einwand seinerseits aber sowieso ignorieren würde, und weil er ihm jeden Monat mehr als genug Miete abknöpfte, beschloss Thiel großzügig darüber hinwegzusehen. Stattdessen widmete er sich der Speisenauswahl und seine gute Laune sank ein wenig, denn er verstand so gut wie kein Wort.

„Mensch Boerne.“, grummelte er. „Sie hätten mich ja ruhig mal vorwarnen können, dass ich erst ’nen Sprachkurs belegen muss, bevor ich mit Ihnen Essen gehe.“

„Die paar gastronomischen Fachbegriffe kann ich Ihnen leicht erläutern.“, erwiderte Boerne leichthin, aber gleichzeitig bildete sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn. „Wo hapert’s denn?“

Thiel sah von Boerne zurück in die Karte und wusste gar nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Kurzentschlossen klappte er sie zu und legte sie zur Seite.

„Wissen Sie was, Boerne? Suchen Sie einfach was für mich aus.“ Boerne kannte ihn schließlich lange genug. Er würde schon wissen, was er mochte.

„Sind Sie sicher?“

„Klar. Sie können und wissen doch auch sonst immer alles.“

„Wo Sie Recht haben, Thiel…“ Und Boerne widmete sich voller Begeisterung der Auswahl ihrer Speisen. Mit dem Kellner diskutierte er kurz über den Wein und schließlich lehnte er sich sichtlich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Oder wollen Sie lieber ein Bier?“, fragte er dann hastig.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Ich habe da vollstes Vertrauen in Sie. Wenn Sie sagen, der Wein passt…“

„Das wird er.“, versicherte Boerne ihm.

Thiel ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Es ist gemütlich hier.“, stellte er fest.

Boerne nickte zustimmend. „Ich sagte doch, es würde Ihnen gefallen.“

In diesem Moment wurde ihr Wein gebracht und Thiel musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als Boerne eine kleine Wissenschaft daraus machte, ihn zu probieren und für gut zu befinden. Wenigstens lohnte der Aufwand sich, denn der Wein schmeckte wirklich erstaunlich lecker.

„So, und Frau Haller fährt also in Urlaub und lässt Sie ganz alleine in Ihrem Leichenbunker?“, fragte Thiel.

„Allerdings. Die ganze Kleinarbeit bleibt dann an mir hängen.“, witzelte Boerne.

„Wohin geht’s denn?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Nach Kleinasien? Oder auf die Kleinen Antillen?“

Thiel lachte. Eine Weile machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus, sich passende Reiseziele für Frau Haller zu überlegen.

„Die werde ich ihr morgen alle um die Ohren hauen.“, verkündete Boerne.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr charmant.“, tadelte Thiel ihn, obwohl er genau wusste, wie gut Frau Haller solche Witze einstecken und wie gut sie ihrerseits austeilen konnte.

„Alberich würde sich Sorgen machen, wenn ich ihr gegenüber plötzlich charmant wäre.“

„Auch wieder wahr.“, meinte Thiel. „Und wohin fahren _Sie_ so in Urlaub?“ In all den Jahren, die sie sich jetzt schon kannten, hatte er es nicht ein einziges Mal erlebt, dass Boerne länger Urlaub gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin nicht so der große Urlauber. Stundenlang irgendwo in der Sonne zu braten, das liegt mir nicht.“

Thiel konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass der Professor viel zu ungeduldig dafür war. „Also eher Städtetrips, bei denen Sie von einem Museum und kulturellen Ereignis zum nächsten hetzen?“

„Das schon eher. Oder in die Berge.“, lächelte Boerne und schwärmte von einem Musikfestival in Schottland, Skiurlaub in den Alpen und einem Pariser Museum, das es ihm ganz besonders angetan hatte. Thiel dagegen erzählte von Campingtrips nach Italien und von Urlaub am Meer. Sie unterhielten sich, sie aßen, sie tranken, und plötzlich hatten sie schon das Dessert und Espresso dazu vor sich stehen. Thiel hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Dann lassen Sie mich mal Ihr Schokoladentörtchen kosten.“, sagte Boerne und piekte einfach mit seinem Löffel in Thiels Nachtisch. „Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu süß.“ Boerne führte die stibitzte Süßigkeit zum Mund.

„Ey, Boerne, das ist mein Kuchen. Und der schmeckt gut. Den teile ich nicht.“, protestierte Thiel mit gespielter Empörung.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Thiel.“, lachte Boerne. „Hier, Sie dürfen auch meine Crème brûlée probieren.“ Und Boerne belud seinen Löffel jetzt mit einem Bissen von seinem eigenen Nachtisch und hielt ihn über den Tisch hinweg Thiel hin. Der beäugte ihn kurz misstrauisch, dann griff er einfach nach Boernes Hand und probierte, ohne ihm den Löffel vorher abzunehmen. Dabei wäre sowieso nur die Hälfte danebengegangen. Boerne schaute ihn kurz verdutzt an, dann lächelte er breit und jeder widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Dessert.

 

Kurze Zeit später gingen sie in einträchtigem Schweigen nebeneinanderher nach Hause. Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend gewesen, sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, sich ein wenig gekabbelt, aber nicht gestritten, und fast bedauerte Thiel, dass sie schon auf dem Heimweg waren. Auf dem Absatz vor ihren Wohnungen angekommen kramte Thiel nach seinem Schlüssel.

„Also dann.“, sagte er. „Danke für das Essen. War ein netter Abend.“

„Aber Thiel, Sie kommen doch hoffentlich noch auf einen kleinen Absacker mit zu mir?!“, erwiderte Boerne und sah ihn fragend an. Thiel seufzte und warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf die Uhr. Es war schon recht spät und sie mussten beide morgen arbeiten. Und er wusste doch genau, wie das war: Aus einem Gläschen wurden mit Boerne schnell mal drei oder vier, wenn sie in der richtigen Stimmung waren, und sie konnten es sich echt nicht erlauben, mitten in der Woche gemeinsam zu versacken.

„Boerne, ich weiß nicht.“, setzte er an. Aber da hatte Boerne sein Zögern schon ausgenutzt, die Tür seiner eigenen Wohnung aufgeschlossen und zog ihn am Handgelenk hinter sich her.

„Na kommen Sie schon. Ich habe noch einen hervorragenden Grappa im Haus. Da kann Ihr sonst so häufig malträtierter Gaumen nur von träumen.“

Gegen so viel Enthusiasmus war Thiel machtlos. Und vielleicht wollte er auch ein ganz kleines bisschen machtlos sein. Drei Grappa später saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa und lachten herzhaft über irgendeine dumme Bemerkung, die nüchtern betrachtet wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr so lustig war. Boerne griff nach der Flasche und wollte ihnen erneut einschenken, aber Thiel hielt die Hand über sein Glas.

„Nee, Boerne. Lassen Se ma. Wir haben morgen beide zu arbeiten. Ich geh’ jetzt besser rüber.“

Thiel stand auf und Boerne tat es ihm gleich und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Verdutzt sah Thiel ihn an, als Boerne nach seiner Hand griff und immer näher kam. Plötzlich konnte Thiel Boernes Atem schmecken und dann waren da auf einmal fremde Lippen auf seinen und eine weiche Zunge bat um Einlass. Thiels Magen flatterte ganz merkwürdig und unwillkürlich küsste er zurück, es war ein Reflex, er konnte gar nicht anders. Das alles dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, weil Boerne sich gleich wieder von seinem Mund zurückzog.

„Ich will dich so sehr.“, flüsterte er gegen Thiels Wange.

Und mit einem Schlag war Thiel wieder vollkommen nüchtern. Er riss sich von Boerne los, wich einen Schritt zurück und alle seine Alarmglocken, die bis zu diesem Moment wie durch einen dichten Nebel hindurch nur ganz leise geklingelt hatten, schrillten jetzt mit aller Heftigkeit los und schwollen zu einem atemberaubenden Lärm an. In Thiels Kopf brach das reine Chaos aus.

„Boerne, was soll die Kacke?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Boerne starrte ihn genauso fassungslos an, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ich… ich dachte… nach dem Tag heute…nach heute Abend…“, stammelte Boerne unbeholfen drauf los. Thiel hatte ihn noch nie so verlegen um Worte erlebt und seine anfängliche Überraschung wich langsam aber sicher einer ziemlichen Wut.

„Was dachten Sie, Boerne? Was?“, fuhr er den anderen an.

„Ich dachte… dass du auch…“

„Nee.“, Thiel schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf so eine bekloppte Idee?“

Boerne machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Thiel wich weiter zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ein Ruck ging durch Boerne. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Wie ich darauf komme? Wer taucht denn ständig unter fadenscheinigen Vorwänden in der Rechtsmedizin auf? Wer hat sich denn von mir zum Essen ausführen lassen? Und wer hat den ganzen Abend hemmungslos mit mir geflirtet?“ Auch Boerne war jetzt lauter geworden und er hatte anscheinend seine Sprache wiedergefunden.

„Ich soll was gemacht haben?“, rief Thiel erbost. „Geflirtet? Mit Ihnen? Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht! Und was soll das überhaupt heißen: ich habe mich von Ihnen zum Essen ausführen lassen? Ist ja nicht so, als wär’ das heute ein Date gewesen oder so.“ Und Thiel sah Boernes verletzen Gesichtsausdruck und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass Boerne ihren gemeinsamen Abend als genau solches aufgefasst hatte. Aber es war doch alles so wie immer gewesen und er hatte sich Boerne gegenüber kein bisschen anders verhalten als sonst. Was fiel dem denn plötzlich ein?

„Offenkundig war es das wohl nicht.“, sagte Boerne und schaffte es nicht, das leichte Beben in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Er ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa sinken, so als sei auf einmal sämtliche Energie aus ihm gewichen.

„Scheiße Boerne. Sie können das doch nicht ernst meinen, dass Sie…“ Thiel führte den Satz nicht zu Ende, ihm fehlten einfach die Worte dafür.

„Doch.“, sagte Boerne schlicht und starrte weiter auf den Wohnzimmertisch vor sich. Er hatte ihn also auch so verstanden. Nur dass Thiel jetzt immer noch nicht genau wusste, woran er eigentlich war. Er wusste nur, dass ihm das alles zu viel wurde und er dringend hier raus musste.

„Boerne, ich bin nicht…“, setzte er an und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Ich kann das nicht.“ Und damit eilte er davon, ließ Boerne einfach sitzen.

„Frank!“, hörte er Boerne rufen, als er die Türklinke schon in der Hand hielt. „Warte! Lass uns doch wenigstens miteinander reden.“ Aber Thiel ignorierte Boerne, stürmte aus der Wohnung und die Treppen hinunter und lief ziellos durch die Straßen, bis es langsam hell wurde.

 

*

 

Thiel wachte auf und das erste, was er wahrnahm, waren hämmernde Kopfschmerzen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Richtig, er war bei Clara auf dem Hof und sie hatten am vorigen Abend in ihrer Küche gesessen und eine Flasche ihres selbstgebrannten Schnapses geöffnet. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was danach passiert war oder wie er wieder in sein Zimmer gekommen war. Behutsam richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf. Ihm wurde schlecht. Thiel stöhnte. Dankenswerterweise stand auf seinem Nachttisch eine Flasche Wasser und daneben lag eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten. Er schleppte sich mühsam zur Toilette, nahm dann zwei Aspirin und legte sich wieder hin.

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Zwar dröhnte sein Kopf immer noch ein wenig, aber zumindest war die Übelkeit verschwunden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass er seinen Rausch nun auch wirklich lange genug ausgeschlafen hatte. Es war schon Mittag. Thiel gönnte sich eine lange Dusche und beschloss dann, sich endlich auf den Weg zum Meer zu machen.

Unten im Hof begrüßte er kurz Lisbeth und er winkte Clara durch das Küchenfenster zu. Sie öffnete es und streckte ihren Kopf nach draußen.

„Na, ausgeschlafen?“, fragte sie.

„Ich trinke nie wieder von deinem Schnaps.“, nörgelte Thiel und Clara lachte.

„Willst du was essen?“, fragte sie.

Thiel hatte zwar Hunger, aber auch das dringende Bedürfnis endlich allein zu sein.

„Nee danke.“, sagte er. „Ich gehe zum Strand runter.“

„Dann denk mal über diesen Boerne nach, wenn du so mit den Füßen im Sand stehst und auf die Ostsee starrst.“

„Was?“, fragte Thiel verdutzt. Was um Himmels Willen hatte er ihr denn gestern Abend erzählt? Aber Clara winkte ihm nur zum Abschied und schloss das Fenster wieder. Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und marschierte los.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er durch das alte Sieltor trat und einen ersten Blick auf die Ostsee werfen konnte. Die Sonne schien und das Wasser glitzerte. Der Wind ließ sanfte Wellen entstehen und der Strand war bevölkert von Menschen, die in ihren Strandkörben saßen, und Kindern, die Sandburgen bauten, spielten und lachten. Thiel atmete tief durch, sog die klare, salzige Luft ein und fühlte sich frei. Er hätte schon viel früher wieder herkommen sollen.

Er schlenderte erst mal ein wenig an der Promenade entlang, kaufte sich ein Matjesbrötchen und setzte sich damit auf eine Bank. Nichts half schließlich besser gegen die Überreste eines Katers als frische Seeluft und frischer Fisch. Die letzten Krümel seines Brötchens warf er ein paar Möwen zu, die sich gleich kreischend darauf stürzten. Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen, genoss die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und beobachtete die Leute, die an ihm vorbeigingen. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen, er kannte niemanden, niemand belästigte ihn mit irgendetwas. Es war großartig. Irgendwann stand er dann doch auf, zog die Schuhe aus und ging hinunter zum Wasser. Dort stand er, den Blick aufs Meer gerichtet und langsam aber sicher spülten die Wellen immer mehr Sand unter seinen Füßen hinweg. Thiel sah hinunter und wackelte mit den Zehen. Und dann lief er einfach drauf los, immer am Wasser entlang, ließ den Badestrand irgendwann hinter sich, erreichte einen wilderen Abschnitt. Hier begegnete er kaum noch einem Menschen, dafür flogen unzählige Uferschwalben ihre Brutplätze an der Steilküste an. Der Sand war hier nicht mehr so fein, Steine und Muscheln bedeckten große Flächen. Er ließ seinen Blick immer mal wieder darüber wandern, für den Fall, dass er was Interessantes entdeckte. Früher hatte er Fossilien gesammelt und hin und wieder hatte er sogar mal einen Bernstein gefunden. Aber dafür musste man eigentlich im Herbst raus, nach einem ordentlichen Sturm und nicht an so einem herrlichen Sommertag wie diesem.

 

_Nu stoh ik hier, de Fööt in Sand_

_Und föhl mi vogelfree_

_De Himmel so wiet,_

_De Wellen so hoch_

_Un ik man blots ganz lütt_

_Ik kann nicht mehr…_

_Mien Blick is kloor…_

_Un wat ik weet_

_Hier kann ik dat nu utholn_

_Mien Nees mol lang in Wind holn_

_Ik loop ümher_

_Plattbarft dör’n Sand…_

_Bi windig Weder_

_Kann lachen bit dat weh deit_

_De Wind mi ut’n Moors fleit_

 

Die nächsten beiden Tage gestalteten sich sehr ähnlich. Thiel schlief aus, verbrachte den Tag am Meer, ging schwimmen, sammelte Hühnergötter und Schneckenhäuser oder angelte. Abends saß er mit Clara zusammen, die seine Fische zubereitete oder die von ihm gesammelten Steine und Muscheln auf Schnüre zog, sie im Stall aufhängte und bei der nächsten Gelegenheit auch die Ferienwohnungen damit dekorieren wollte.

Einen weiteren Tag später bekam er morgens eine SMS von Nadeshda. Sie hatte ihm zwei Wochen Urlaub freigeschaufelt, konnte sogar problemlos drei daraus machen. Thiel hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wann er zurückfahren würde. Er hatte keine Eile wieder in die Stadt zu kommen; dazu genoss er die Weite und die Freiheit viel zu sehr. Als er so an seinem wilden Strandabschnitt entlanglief, kam ihm der ganze Münsteraner Stress, vor dem er geflüchtet war, aber irgendwie auch wahnsinnig weit weg vor. Eigentlich war das doch alles halb so wild, ein bisschen Ärger mit der Staatsanwaltschaft hatte er schließlich immer mal wieder.

Da war nur noch die Sache mit Boerne, die er, seit er hier war, ziemlich erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken verbannt hatte. Jetzt allerdings schlugen die Erinnerungen und Empfindungen plötzlich mit enormer Heftigkeit über ihm zusammen. Er ließ sich in den Sand plumpsen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Findling und starrte aufs Meer. Boerne. Boerne hatte ihn geküsst. Und er hatte zurück geküsst. Warum überhaupt? Eigentlich hatte er Boerne ja auch gar nicht richtig zurück geküsst. Er hatte nur ganz automatisch die Lippen geöffnet, weil er so perplex gewesen war. Er mochte ja auch Frauen und keine Männer. Und Boerne schon gar nicht. Natürlich _mochte_ er ihn wie man einen Freund halt mochte, aber er mochte ihn eben nicht _so_. Das Blöde war nur, dass Boerne ihn anscheinend schon so mochte. _Ich will dich so sehr_ , hatte er gesagt und Thiel war, als könne er Boernes Stimme hören. Ihn überlief eine Gänsehaut und sein Magen flatterte wieder so komisch. Wie bei dem merkwürdigen kurzen Kuss mit Boerne. Wie konnte denn Boerne auch ausgerechnet ihn wollen? An ihm war doch mal überhaupt nichts Attraktives. In keiner Hinsicht. Und was bedeutete das überhaupt, dass Boerne ihn _wollte_? Was wollte Boerne denn genau? Hatte er einfach an diesem einen Abend Sex gewollt oder wollte er vielmehr mit ihm zusammen sein, Nähe, eine Beziehung? Und fand Boerne ihn irgendwie anziehend, stand er auf ihn, hatte er sich am Ende sogar in ihn verliebt? Das waren alles Fragen, die nur Boerne ihm würde beantworten können. Vielleicht hätte er doch mit ihm reden sollen. Oft genug versucht hatte der andere es ja. Und Thiel wusste, dass er diese Fragen klären musste, wenn er und Boerne irgendwie wieder auf einen gemeinsamen grünen Zweig kommen sollten. Ohne zu wissen woran er war, konnte er jedenfalls nicht so weitermachen wie vorher. Wenn sie das überhaupt schaffen würden. Boerne hatte behauptet, er hätte mit ihm geflirtet. Aber das war doch Blödsinn, das hätte er doch bemerkt und sofort unterbunden. Er grübelte über Situationen mit Boerne nach. Naja, sie bekochten sich gegenseitig und verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, aber das taten Freunde auch; sie fuhren häufig gemeinsam zur Arbeit, zu einem Tatort oder wieder nach Hause, aber das war praktisch; er holte Boerne in der Rechtsmedizin ab, um mit ihm in die Kantine zu gehen, aber das war… ein Umweg; sie berührten sich relativ häufig, auch wenn das gar nicht nötig war, aber das war…hmpf; er besuchte Boerne in der Rechtsmedizin und brachte ihm Eis und vernachlässigte so sogar seine Arbeitszeiten, aber das war…ja, was war das? Und zu guter Letzt hatte er sich von Boerne in einer mehr oder weniger romantischen Umgebung mit Nachtisch füttern lassen und war danach mit zu ihm nach Hause gegangen, und bei einer Frau hätte sogar er das als Flirten bezeichnet. Scheiße. Dabei waren alle diese Dinge mit Boerne doch so selbstverständlich gewesen, hatten sich überhaupt nicht nach _Flirten_ angefühlt, sondern einfach normal. Und richtig. Aber wenn Boerne wirklich irgendwie irgendwas für ihn empfand, das über Freundschaft hinausging – und das war ja wohl der Fall, da musste er sich nichts vormachen – dann war es ja gar kein Wunder, dass er sein Verhalten als Interesse gedeutet hatte. Und mit einem Mal wurde Thiel bewusst, wie sehr er Boerne mit seiner groben Zurückweisung und seiner Ignoranz danach verletzt haben musste, wie sehr er ihm wahrscheinlich wehgetan hatte. Und dass nicht er derjenige war, der am meisten unter dieser ganzen Geschichte litt, sondern Boerne. Und wenn er eins nicht wollte, dann dass Boerne leiden musste. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte er Boerne auch nicht ganz aus seinem Leben streichen müssen. Thiel schluckte schwer. Er hatte sich wie ein Idiot benommen. Und Thiel wünschte sich nicht mehr, dass das alles nicht passiert wäre, sondern dass Boerne jetzt da wäre, und sie zumindest versuchen konnten, die Sache zu klären und wieder in halbwegs gerade Bahnen zu lenken. Auf welche Weise auch immer.

An diesem Abend saß Thiel nicht bei Clara in der Küche, sondern in dem kleinen Sessel in seinem Zimmer mit dem Handy in der Hand. Er sollte Boerne anrufen, wollte es eigentlich auch, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, fühlte sich nicht gewappnet, zu unsicher, würde beim Sprechen lieber Boernes Reaktionen beobachten können und wusste doch eigentlich gar nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte.

Thiel konnte zuerst gar nicht einschlafen und schlief dann schlecht. Er träumte wirres Zeug von komischen und viel zu vielen Leuten, meinte in einer der Personen Boerne zu erkennen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Früh am Morgen schreckte er aus dem Schlaf hoch und spürte eine fast schon unangenehme Härte zwischen seinen Beinen. Als er unter der Dusche seine Erektion umfasste, wanderten seine Gedanken wie von selbst zu Boerne. Damit war dann also auch seine Behauptung dahin, er würde Männer nicht mögen – und Boerne schon gar nicht. Scheiße. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Das kam dann wohl drauf an, was Boerne zu seiner Erkenntnis sagen würde, sollte er je den Mut aufbringen, ihm gegenüber zu treten.

 

Er würde heute darüber nachdenken, was er Boerne sagen würde, sich die passenden Worte zurechtlegen und heute Abend würde er ihn dann wirklich anrufen, entschied Thiel, als er aus dem Stall in die Sonne trat. Ein Wagen fuhr gerade auf den Hof. Clara stieg aus und nahm einen großen Korb vom Rücksitz. Sie war beim Bäcker gewesen, um die Brötchen für ihre Feriengäste zu holen.

„Guten Morgen, Frank.“, begrüßte sie ihn. „Du bist ja heute früh unterwegs. Und gestern hab’ ich dich auch schon nicht gesehen. Alles in Ordnung?“ Zu viel gute Laune und zu viele Worte für diese Uhrzeit. So war das bei Boerne auch immer.

„Moin. Ja, ja, alles gut.“, brummte Thiel und musste selbst feststellen, dass das nicht sehr überzeugend klang. Clara sah ihn zwar mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zweifelnd an, aber sie hakte nicht weiter nach.

„Geht’s ans Wasser?“

„Hm.“

„Dann nimm dir wenigstens was zu essen mit.“ Sie hielt ihm den Korb hin. Thiel griff sich ein Brötchen und ein Croissant und nickte ihr dankbar zu, ehe er sich abwandte und ging. Den grübelnden Blick und das verschmitzte Lächeln, mit dem Clara ihm hinterher sah, bemerkte Thiel nicht.

 

Er hatte schlechte Laune. Er hockte unterhalb der Steilküste auf einem umgekippten Baumstamm, ließ die Füße baumeln und warf Steine ins Wasser. Weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, aber das war auch das einzig positive, das er seiner Situation abgewinnen konnte. Dem Stand der Sonne nach zu urteilen, war es schon weit nach Mittag, doch in seinen Überlegungen war er immer noch nicht weiter gekommen. Was sollte er Boerne denn auch sagen? _Du, hör mal, tut mir Leid, dass ich dich neulich so abgekanzelt habe. Ich hab’ mir aber inzwischen überlegt: ich mag dich dann doch und will dich auch irgendwie in meinem Leben haben. Ich weiß nur nicht so genau, ob ich das so kann mit dem Küssen und dem Sex und allem._ Großartige Idee. Boerne würde im Dreieck springen vor Freude. Thiel seufzte laut und sah dann, wie sich aus der Ferne eine einsame Gestalt näherte. Er konnte nur die Umrisse einer Person erkennen, die am Wasser entlang in seine Richtung stapfte. Hoffentlich war das nur ein Spaziergänger, der genauso wenig Wert darauf legte, Menschen zu treffen und sich zu unterhalten wie er selbst, und der einfach vorbeigehen würde. Thiel warf immer mal wieder einen Blick zu dem Mann – so viel konnte er aus der Entfernung inzwischen zumindest erkennen – und er musste feststellen, dass ihm die Art wie er sich bewegte irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Aber das konnte ja nun nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich das nur ein. Der Mann war wieder einige Meter näher gekommen und konnte Thiel jetzt nicht auch schwarzes Haar ausmachen und eine Brille, an der sich die Sonnenstrahlen brachen? Und die schwarze, bis zu den Knien hochgekrempelte Hose, war definitiv Teil eines Anzugs. Das dazugehörige Jackett sowie seine Schuhe trug der Mann in der Hand und die Krawatte lag ihm lose um den Hals. Thiel hätte wohl überrascht sein sollen, aber komischerweise war er das nicht. Überhaupt fühlte er sich gerade seltsam leer, war nur ein wenig unruhig. Leicht außer Atem kam Boerne schließlich bei ihm an, schmiss Jacke und Schuhe in den Sand und lehnte sich neben ihm an den Baumstamm. Mit der Hand wischte er sich über die verschwitzte Stirn.

„Wie siehst du denn aus?“ Thiel wollte partout keine geistreichere Begrüßung einfallen.

„Da sitzt man über vier Stunden in einem Auto, bei dem auf halber Strecke die Klimaanlage ihren Dienst versagt, verbringt wertvolle Zeit seines Lebens in einem kilometerlangen Stau rund um Hamburg, verfährt sich auf der Suche nach einem Bauernhof und muss dann noch einen ellenlangen Gewaltmarsch auf sich nehmen, um diese regio glutaea mundi zu erreichen, und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als dich über meinen leicht derangierten Zustand zu amüsieren.“

„Um was zu erreichen?“

„Den Arsch der Welt.“ Ein klitzekleines Lächeln umspielte Boernes Lippen, verflog aber sofort wieder.

„Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?“, wollte Thiel wissen. Man musste ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und die großen und wichtigen Dinge als erste klären.

„Ah. Die Frage ist schon interessanter.“ Boerne hob einen Zeigefinger und Thiel hatte so eine Ahnung, dass die Erklärung recht wortreich ausfallen dürfte. Aber das störte ihn nicht weiter. „Wohlan. Ein erster Verdacht, dass etwas nicht stimmte, beschlich mich bereits am Wochenende, als du auf einmal nicht mehr in deiner Wohnung warst. Dass du dann nicht zur Arbeit erschienen bist, war noch untypischer. Und du solltest mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deiner Assistentin reden, der muss man ja jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen. Bis sie mir endlich erzählte, dass du in Urlaub gefahren seist, das hat Stunden gedauert. Und sie wollte auch nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken, wo du hingefahren bist.“

„Aber das wusste Nadeshda ja auch gar nicht.“, gab Thiel zu bedenken.

„Frank. Vielleicht solltest du mal ihre Beförderung anregen. Frau Krusenstern hat während eures Telefonats die Durchsage gehört und konnte mir zumindest sagen, welchen Zug du genommen hast.“ Thiel nickte anerkennend. Das war nicht schlecht.

„Das hat dann die möglichen Ziele schon mal eingeschränkt. Ich dachte natürlich zunächst an Hamburg, aber dein Vater – der ist übrigens nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass du einfach verschwunden bist – hat mir ein paar Adressen gegeben, wo du normalerweise unterkommst, wenn du hin fährst. Da warst du aber nirgends. Die nächste logische Schlussfolgerung war dann, dass du weiter ans Meer gefahren sein musstest.“

„Logische Schlussfolgerung?“

„Selbstverständlich. Du magst das Meer, fühlst dich wohl hier, und brauchtest ja offensichtlich etwas Abstand und Zeit. Was lag denn da näher?“

„Anscheinend nichts.“ Thiel starrte Boerne verblüfft an.

„Eben. Leider war dein Vater dann aber keine große Hilfe mehr, weil er auch nicht wusste, wo genau du stecken könntest. Ich habe dann Lukas kontaktiert und…“

„Du hast was?“, unterbrach Thiel ihn ungläubig. Welche Hebel hatte Boerne denn noch alle in Bewegung gesetzt, nur um ihn zu finden?

„Ich habe deinem Sohn Lukas eine E-Mail geschrieben, aber er konnte sich nur noch an einen Bauernhof nicht weit entfernt vom Meer erinnern. Den Namen des Ortes oder gar des Hofes wusste er nicht mehr. Aber er hat versprochen seine Mutter zu fragen. Das war gestern Nachmittag. Und heute Morgen kam dann ja schon der Anruf von Frau Wilmen.“

„Moment Mal, Clara hat dich angerufen?“ Thiel verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja. Sie war der Meinung, dass es an der Zeit für uns wäre, miteinander zu reden. Und da habe ich nicht lange gezögert, sondern mich ins Auto gesetzt und bin losgefahren.“

„Und das hättest du auch getan, wenn du heute oder morgen von Lukas erfahren hättest, dass ich bei ihr bin, oder was?“ Thiel begriff immer noch nicht, warum Boerne einen solchen Aufwand für die Suche nach ihm betrieben hatte. Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke schon. Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich getan hätte. Aber ich musste einfach wissen, wo du bist.“

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so harsch zurückgewiesen habe, als…du weißt schon. Und dass ich dir nicht zugehört habe.“, sagte Thiel leise. Die Entschuldigung hatte raus gemusst. Boerne nickte.

„Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich nicht so überfallen sollen.“, gestand er seinerseits ein.

„Boerne, warum bist du hier?“

„Ich habe gehofft, wenn du bereit bist, mit mir zur reden, könnten wir es schaffen unsere Freundschaft irgendwie zu retten.“ Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Das wollte Thiel schließlich auch.

„Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen, weil du meinen Kuss erwidert hast.“, fügte Boerne hinzu. Thiel stieß einen kleinen Seufzer aus.

„Aber es ist okay, wenn du _das_ nicht willst.“, beeilte Boerne sich zu sagen. „Ich… komme damit zurecht.“

„Kommst du nicht. Du leidest.“, stellte Thiel fest und Boerne erwiderte nichts darauf. Hatte er also ins Schwarze getroffen. Es rührte ihn seltsam an, dass Boerne anscheinend bereit war, seine eigenen Wünsche komplett zurückzunehmen, um das, was sie bereits hatten, zu erhalten. Aber vielleicht konnten sie sich ja auch beide in kleinen Schritten aufeinander zu bewegen.

„Boerne?“ Der andere sah ihn an. „Was genau hast du damit gemeint, dass du mich willst?“, fragte Thiel. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich hören wollte, aber nur so konnten sie sich in ihrem Gewirr aus noch nicht ganz übereinstimmenden Gefühlen finden, anstatt noch weiter auseinander zu driften. Boerne holte Luft, sagte dann aber doch noch nichts, sondern schob erst seine Brille zurecht, bevor er langsam zu sprechen anfing.

„Ich will dich weiterhin als Freund und als Vertrauensperson. Aber ich will dir auch näher sein, dich berühren dürfen und von dir berührt werden. Ich will nicht, dass die Zeit, die wir zusammen verbringen, immer ein absehbares Ende hat, sondern einfach andauert. Und ja, ich will auch das Bett mit dir teilen, dich küssen, dich um den Verstand bringen und von dir geliebt werden.“

Da war wieder das Flattern in Thiels Magen und ihm wurde ganz warm, als er in Boernes grüne Augen sah, die ihn unsicher anblickten. Thiel räusperte sich.

„Boerne, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie viel ich dir davon geben kann, aber ich will’s zumindest versuchen. Das mit der Zeit klingt für den Anfang zum Beispiel schon mal ziemlich gut. Und ein bisschen Nähe wäre vielleicht schön. Und dann seh’n wir einfach weiter.“

Boernes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen, ungläubigen Lächeln. So ganz schien er noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was Thiel ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Aber wiederholen würde er das sicher nicht. Sein Redebedarf war fürs erste gedeckt. Vor allem was Gefühle anging. Thiel griff nach Boernes Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Das fühlte sich doch schon mal ziemlich angenehm an. Boerne sah hinunter auf ihre Hände, dann wieder zu Thiel und wandte den Kopf schließlich Richtung Wasser. Für einen Moment stand er mit geschlossenen Augen da, ehe er aufs Meer sah.

„Es ist verdammt schön hier.“, sagte Boerne. Thiel lachte und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

 

Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie noch so, bevor sie irgendwann Hand in Hand langsam zum Hof zurück schlenderten. Thiel musste lächeln, als er Boernes Auto gleich vor dem Stall stehen sah, mitten im Weg. Anscheinend hatte Clara sie wohl durch das Küchenfenster entdeckt, denn sie kam jetzt nach draußen geeilt und sah Thiel voller Freude an.

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?“, fragte sie und rieb sich die Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch trocken.

„Jau, dat hebbt wi. Un mit di heff ik noch en Hohn to rappen. Em eenfach antoropen. Ik gloev dat nich.“, sagte Thiel. Claras Blick huschte kurz zu Boerne und Thiel stellte fest, dass dieser ihn völlig fassungslos ansah. Er grinste.

„Aver dat weer doch en basig Idee. Un ik finn em wunnerbor.“, erwiderte Clara.

„Du kennst em ja ok nich. Wo is di dat överall infallen?“

„Een muss ja wat maken. Dat kunn man ja nich översehn dat du em todaan büst.“

„Du büst jümmer noch en Schatt.“

„Ik weet. Koomt man in. Dat Avendeten is praat.“

Clara ging wieder hinein und Thiel drehte sich zu Boerne um.

„Das war Plattdeutsch.“, sagte Thiel.

Boerne starrte ihn noch einen Moment an, dann nickte er. „Ja, wir sind hier nicht bei der Sendung mit der Maus. Und auch wenn ich eurem Gespräch zugegebenermaßen nicht bis ins Detail folgen konnte, habe ich sehr wohl gehört, dass das Plattdeutsch war.“

„Natürlich. Der Herr Professor ist ja auch sehr sprachbegabt.“, gab Thiel lachend zurück.

„Ich habe dich noch nie Dialekt reden hören.“

„In Münster würde mich dann ja auch keiner verstehen.“

„Ich mag es, wenn du so sprichst. Das passt zu dir.“

Ohne zu wissen warum, wurde Thiel ein bisschen verlegen. Also zog er Boerne einfach hinter sich her in die Küche. „Ich sterbe vor Hunger.“, sagte er.

Clara hatte wieder Fisch gemacht und diesmal gab es frisches Brot und Salat dazu. Während des Essens erklärte Thiel Boerne, wann und wie er die Familie Wilmen kennengelernt hatte und Clara bombardierte sie mit Fragen, über Münster und ihre Arbeit und über tausend Dinge, nur nicht über sie beide und Thiel war dankbar dafür. Boerne erzählte gerade irgendeine Geschichte, die Clara sehr amüsant zu finden schien. Thiel hörte gar nicht hin, sondern betrachtete Boerne einfach nur. Er gestikulierte wild, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, so wie er es immer machte, und plötzlich fing er Thiels Blick auf, verstummte und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Darf’s noch ein Schnäpschen zum Abschluss sein?“, fragte Clara.

Thiel hob sofort abwehrend die Hände.

„Oh nein. Du lässt deinen Selbstgebrannten schön, wo er ist.“, sagte er bestimmt. Boerne zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Glaub mir, die Nachwirkungen von Claras Schnaps willst du nicht erleben.“, erklärte Thiel ihm.

„Ach was“, winkte Clara ab und zwinkerte Boerne zu. „Frank verträgt einfach nichts.“ Dann sah sie von Boerne zu Thiel und sagte:

„So, meine Zimmer sind bis aufs letzte belegt. Jetzt habe ich wirklich nur noch den Schlafsack auf dem Heuboden anzubieten.“

„Den brauchen wir nicht.“, sagte Thiel. „Er schläft bei mir.“

Boerne sah ihn halb erstaunt, halb hoffnungsvoll an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als wolle er sagen, dass Thiel das nicht für ihn tun musste. Aber Thiel wollte Boerne bei sich haben, also nickte er bestimmt, und Boerne lächelte.

Thiel drückte Clara einmal fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ein _Danke_ ins Ohr.

„Gute Nacht, Frau Wilmen.“ Boerne verabschiedete sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und einem Handkuss. Clara strahlte ihn an.

„Bleib man bei Clara.“

„Gute Nacht, Clara.“

„Nacht ihr beiden.“

 

Auf dem Weg hinüber zum Stall holte Boerne noch eine kleine Reisetasche aus seinem Wagen, dann kletterten sie nacheinander die steile Treppe zum ehemaligen Knechtezimmer hoch.

„Es riecht wunderbar nach Heu.“, sagte Boerne.

„Hast du schon die Pferde gesehen?“, fragte Thiel ihn. Boerne verneinte dies.

„Ich werd’ sie dir morgen zeigen. Mir sind ja die Kühe lieber, aber dir werden sie gefallen.“

Damit stieß er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf.

„Tadaa.“

Boerne sah sich interessiert um. „Gemütlich.“

„Joa, allerdings. So, ich brauch jetzt ’ne Dusche. Oder willst du zuerst ins Bad?“

„Als vollendeter Gentleman überlasse ich dir natürlich den Vortritt.“, verkündete Boerne und Thiel schnaubte leise. Er griff sich ein paar frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank und strich Boerne noch kurz über den Arm, als er an ihm vorbei ins Bad ging.

Er blickte in den Spiegel und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine eigenen Lippen. Er war tatsächlich richtig glücklich. Ein bisschen nervös vielleicht und aufgedreht, aber glücklich. Er beeilte sich beim Duschen, um nicht das ganze heiße Wasser aufzubrauchen, und schlüpfte dann in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. Noch schnell Zähne putzen, ein letztes Mal tief durchatmen, dann trat er wieder in sein Zimmer.  
Boerne hatte sich inzwischen eingerichtet und saß im Sessel, wo er durch irgendein Magazin blätterte.

„Das Bad ist jetzt frei.“, teilte Thiel ihm überflüssigerweise mit und er schlug sich selbst leicht gegen die Stirn, als Boerne die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Dann legte er sich aufs Bett, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und wartete.

Boerne kam aus dem Bad und stand ein wenig unschlüssig mitten im Raum. Thiel klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. „Komm her.“

Boerne legte sich neben ihn, auf die Seite, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. Thiel drehte sich seinerseits zu Boerne um, fand dessen freie Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“, raunte er.

„Und ich bin froh, dass du mich hier haben willst.“

Boerne legte seine Hand vorsichtig an Thiels Wange. „Ist das ok?“, fragte er.

„Hm. Gut.“ Thiel spürte warme Finger, die ganz sacht sein Gesicht streichelten, in seinen Nacken wanderten, kurz durch seine Haare fuhren und ihren Platz dann wieder auf seiner Wange fanden. Boerne machte Anstalten, ein wenig näher zu rutschen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und sah ihn fragend an. Thiel konnte überhaupt nicht glauben, wie unfassbar zärtlich Boerne war und dass er vor jedem Schritt und vor jeder Berührung sein Einverständnis einholte. Er spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

„Halt mich fest.“, brachte er heiser hervor. Boerne öffnete seine Arme und Thiel kuschelte sich an ihn, den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, eine Hand auf seiner Brust, die andere um ihn gelegt. Und Boerne umarmte ihn und hielt ihn fest und Thiel fühlte sich komplett überwältigt. So lagen sie eine ganze Weile und Thiel atmete einfach Boernes Duft ein. Irgendwann fingen Boernes Hände an, über seinen Rücken zu streichen, seinen Nacken zu massieren. Thiel löste sich gerade soweit aus der Umarmung, dass er Boerne wieder ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er lächelte und sein Blick war ganz weich. Thiel versuchte, das Lächeln auf Boernes Lippen mit seinen Fingern einzufangen, strich über den weichen Bart; er fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger sachte über Boernes Stirn, genau da entlang, wo sich manchmal diese steile Falte bildete, wenn er grübelte, und legte seine Hand schließlich an Boernes Hals, spürte seinen kräftigen Pulsschlag.

„Frank?“ Boernes Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern. „Meinst du, ich darf dich vielleicht küssen?“ Und wieder bat Boerne ihn um Erlaubnis. Das war so… bewegend irgendwie. Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er keinen Ton herausbringen würde, also nickte er nur und versuchte, Boerne mit einem Blick zu sagen, wie sehr er von ihm geküsst werden wollte.

Boerne stupste ihn zuerst nur ein wenig mit der Nase an, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, einen auf die Nasenspitze, fuhr mit seinen Lippen über Thiels Wangen, so leicht, dass er die Berührung kaum wahrnahm, platzierte dann einen ganz vorsichtigen sanften Kuss auf Thiels Mund, und zog sich wieder zurück und sah ihn an.

„Mehr.“, forderte Thiel. Seine Stimme klang ganz rau und er grinste, als Boernes Augenbrauen kurz in die Höhe schossen. Diesmal wartete er nicht darauf, dass Boerne ihn küsste. Er schob seine Hand in Boernes Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und legte seine Lippen auf Boernes. Vorsichtig stupste er mit der Zunge dagegen, Boerne öffnete den Mund für ihn und als dem anderen ein leises Stöhnen entwich, lief ein warmer Schauer über Thiels Körper. Ihre Küsse waren ganz langsam und zärtlich und ausprobierend. Und auch wenn das Gefühl von Boernes Hand, die sich in seinen Haaren vergrub, und von Boernes Zunge, die mit seiner spielte, wahnsinnig aufregend war, so blieb doch jeder Kuss sanft und unaufgeregt. Es war ein reines Erschmecken und Erfühlen und Kennenlernen. Und das wurde immer ruhiger und träger und irgendwann spürte Thiel, dass Boerne die Bettdecke über sie beide zog und er küsste ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor er in Boernes Armen einschlief.

 

Thiel wachte auf, weil ihm die Sonne voll ins Gesicht schien. Aber es fühlte sich anders an als die Tage zuvor. Warmer Atem kitzelte seinen Nacken und eine Hand lag auf seinem Oberarm, hatte sich unter den Ärmel seines T-Shirts geschoben. Thiel regte sich, drehte den Kopf ein wenig. Da fing die Hand auf seinem Arm an sich zu bewegen, sanft hin und her zu streichen.

„Du bist wach.“, nuschelte Boerne.

„Mmh. Morgen.“

„Guten Morgen.“

Thiel spürte, wie ihm ein Kuss auf den Hinterkopf gedrückt wurde. Er lächelte und griff nach Boernes Hand, wollte dessen Arm über sich ziehen, sich an ihn kuscheln.

„Nicht. Ich…“, setzte Boerne an, aber Thiel war schon an ihn heran gerutscht und merkte deutlich Boernes beginnende Erektion, die sich gegen ihn drückte. Boerne wollte seinen Arm wegziehen, den Thiel immer noch fest hielt, versuchte von ihm abzurücken.

„Entschuldige.“, murmelte Boerne. „Tut mir Leid. Ich…“

Thiel beeilte sich, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er legte einen Arm um Boerne, sah ihm in die Augen und presste sich so eng an ihn wie es ging, ließ ihn spüren, dass seine Erregung ihn auch hart werden ließ.

„Das muss dir nicht leidtun. Das…fühlt sich gut an.“ Und er küsste Boerne, ungeduldig und hungrig, und als Boerne begann sich gegen ihn zu bewegen, stöhnte er laut in ihren Kuss hinein. Boerne hielt plötzlich inne, streichelte über Thiels Wange.

„Langsam.“, flüsterte er und nahm dann zärtlich ihren Kuss wieder auf. Er zupfte unten an Thiels T-Shirt, wartete auf sein Nicken, bevor er die Hand darunter gleiten ließ. Warme Finger glitten über Thiels Bauch nach oben, streiften seine Brustwarzen, verharrten dort kurz, wanderten weiter auf seinen Rücken, fuhren an der Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten, verirrten sich nur für einen Moment unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts, bevor sie ihre Reise wieder von vorn begannen. Thiels Hände wanderten viel zielloser über Boernes Körper, klammerten sich schließlich in Bornes T-Shirt fest, als er von seinem Mund abließ und stattdessen seinen Hals mit Küssen übersäte.

„Ausziehen.“, stieß Thiel atemlos hervor. Er wollte Boerne endlich richtig spüren ohne lästigen Stoff, der ihrem lustvollen Erkunden immer wieder kurzzeitig Grenzen setzte. Boerne löste sich von ihm und setzte sich auf. Bevor er sich jedoch seines Oberteils entledigen konnte, fing Thiel seine Hände ein. Er rutschte hinter Boerne, schob den Stoff langsam nach oben und hauchte Küsse auf jeden Zentimeter von Boernes Rücken, den er so freilegte. Boerne ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und seufzte immer wieder wohlig. Schließlich zog Thiel ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf, widmete sich besonders ausführlich Boernes Nacken, seinem seitlichen Hals, und biss ihm spielerisch ganz leicht in die Schulter. Boerne stöhnte auf und dieser Laut schickte eine neue Welle der Erregung durch Thiels Körper. Er griff um Boerne herum und löste die Schleife, die Boernes Pyjamahose hielt.

„Sicher?“, fragte Boerne.

„Bitte.“ Thiel kämpfte sich hastig aus seiner eigenen Kleidung und Boerne stand auf und streifte seine Hose ab. Thiel betrachtete ihn einen Moment, legte eine Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken, fuhr an seiner Seite entlang bis zum Oberschenkel, zog ihn dann wieder zu sich aufs Bett. Sofort fanden sich ihre Lippen wieder, ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, eine Hand wanderte in Thiels Nacken.

Thiel streichelte Boernes Rücken, ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, über seinen Hintern, seine Hüfte, nach vorne und ganz vorsichtig umfasste er Boernes Erektion. Und entlockte ihm damit ein erneutes Stöhnen. Boerne hörte auf ihn zu küssen, erstarrte, hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete schwer. Thiel fuhr mit dem Finger über die Spitze und Boernes Augenlider flatterten auf.

„Frank.“, keuchte er, sah ihn an und schien ihn doch nicht richtig zu sehen. Thiel bewegte seine Hand auf und ab, streichelte Boerne, versuchte ihn so zu berühren, wie er sich selbst auch berühren würde, drückte ihm gleichzeitig immer wieder kleine Küsse auf die Lippen, auf die Stirn. Eine Hand klammerte sich in Thiels Haar fest, Boernes Hüfte zuckte ihm entgegen, sein ganzer Körper bebte und er stöhnte. Und Thiel hatte noch nie so etwas Schönes gesehen. Fast hätten Boernes Anblick, als er laut und heftig kam, und das pure Wissen darum, dass er eine solche Ekstase ihn ihm hervorrufen konnte, ihn mit über die Klippe genommen. Aber Thiel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zog Boerne in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, bis sein Zittern nachließ und sich sein Atem verlangsamte. Nach einigen Momenten löste sich Boernes Hand aus seinem Haar, glitt zu seiner Körpermitte. Boerne hob den Kopf, küsste Thiel ganz sanft, streichelte ihn. Thiel stieß in Boernes Hand.

„Ich will sehen, wie du kommst.“, flüsterte Boerne gegen Thiels Mundwinkel, sah ihn and und mehr brauchte Thiel nicht. Der Orgasmus schwappte über ihn hinweg, riss ihn mit sich, raubte ihm den Atem. Und Thiel suchte Halt und fand Boerne und seine Lippen und wurde ganz langsam in die Realität zurück geküsst.

 

Sie lagen ganz dicht nebeneinander, fast Nase an Nase, die Finger miteinander verschränkt. Sie sahen sich an. Hin und wieder ein träger Kuss. Ein Lächeln.

„Glücklich?“

„Glücklich.“

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mensch, da wurde ganz schön viel gesoffen in der Geschichte. Ist ja gar nicht gut. Aber mich hat beim Schreiben auch das ein oder andere Glas Wein beflügelt ;-)  
> Oh: und wer fährt jetzt mit mir ans Meer?


End file.
